His Butler And He, Meets The Stranger
by NekoAndSnookums
Summary: Includes BOY x BOY. Rating Will Vary Between Ch. Ciel And Sebastian Set Off Into The City For Business. Realizing A Strange Person, They Follow, What Is There To Find With This New Person's Presence? -OC Included With Many Characters From Black Butler
1. His Butler And He, Kidnappers

**His Butler And He, Kidnappers**

There Was A Strange Person Across The Way. Tall, With A Gorgeous Face. They Looked Around The Same Age As Me. Their Clothes Looked Of An Expensive Brand, Not One I'd Seen Before. They Were Wearing Shorts, Very Short Shorts. A Button Up Silk Shirt, It Was Gray. Their Face Was Soft, And Sharp At The Same Time.  
>"Tell Me." Ciel Started To Say To Sebastian. "Who Is That?"<br>Sebastian's Crimson Eyes Moved Over To The Sight Of The "Prey."  
>"Never Once Have I Seen This Person. They're.. Different." Sebastian Said, A Hint Of Playfulness In His Voice.<br>"Different? What Is That Suppose To Mean." Ciel Sounded Impatient.  
>"Well Depends On How You Would Define Different Of Course."<br>"If You Won't Tell Me, Then I'll Just Go Figure Out Myself."

Stepping Casually Into The Spot Next To The Stranger, Ciel Straightened Himself Up, Tapping The Strangers Shoulder. "Excuse Me."  
>The Stranger Turned Their Eyes Slowly To Ciel. Looking Next To Ciel, They Saw Sebastian The Butler.<br>They Went To Speak, Their Mouth Opening. But Looking Back At Ciel, They Closed Their Mouth And Turned. Walking Away, In Long Graceful Steps.

"Young Master, It Seems Like You Were Just Ignored." Laughter Escaped Sebastian's Lips As He Said This.  
>A Glare Left Ciel's Eyes And Met Sebastian's.<br>"Don't Tease Me. Lets Follow Them."  
>Catching Up At A Close, But Distant Pace They Followed.<br>"Young Master, To Think You're 17 Years Old Now, And You Still Have No Conversing Skills." The Butler Snickered. "Maybe I Should Give You Lessons On Pick Up Lines."  
>"I Don't Need You. Just Concentrate On Staying On Their Path."<p>

I Can Feel Two People Following Me. One Crimson, The Other, Ocean.  
>Stopping In Front Of The <em>Undertakers<em> I Let Myself In.  
>A Chuckle Came From The Back Of The Room, Following A Deep Yet High Pitched Voice.<br>"Welcome To The Most Beautiful Place Ever. What Might I Do For You?" Coming Out Of The Shadows Surrounding Him Came A Man With Long Hair And A Scars Proceeding On All Places Of His Body. "Aren't You A Pretty One, What Might You Being Doing In A Mortician's Home?"  
>"If You Really Want An Answer, I Would Presume You'd Stop Talking." A Sweet Smile Left The Strangers Lips.<br>"Hmm, You Sure Are A Feisty One." The Undertaker Smiled Back In Response To The Strangers Making His Way To Them. Examining With Not Just His Eyes But His Hands, His Smell Lingering On The Stranger.

A Few Moments Passed Until The Conversation Between The Only Two In The Room Was Broken By Two Figures Coming Through The Door.  
>Directing His Voice To The Stranger Ciel Spoke, "Why Did You Leave When I Was Starting Up A Conversation?" His Voice Spoke In A Rhyme.<br>"Young Master, It's Not Polite To Speak Like That To Someone You Don't Know." The Butler Sebastian Said, Yet Again Teasingly. "My Master Would Like To Speak To You, So Be Equally Respectful."  
>"Thanks For Your Unneeded Words Sebastian." Walking Forward To The Stranger, Ciel Stuck His Hand Out Implying A Handshake. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, It Is A… Pleasure As To Say, To Meet You. Your Name Would Be?"<br>Ignoring The Hand In Front Of Them Self. "Carnage. It Isn't A Pleasure To Meet Someone Who Bothers To Follow A Stranger Like A Stalker."  
>"Excuse Me, But I Followed You Simply For The Curiosity You Struck Into Me. And If You Don't Mind I'd Like Your Full Name As I Gave To You." A Slight Irritation In His Voice He Mockingly Said. "Equally Respectful."<br>"Carnage Satan. Now Can You Respectfully Leave Me Back To The Conversation I Was In."

A Chuckle Left The Undertaker. "Oh Ho Ho, Such Strong Words Were Attacking Each Other, But It Seems The King Has Lost His Position To This New Knight."  
>"Undertaker, Can We Please Continue?" Carnage Spoke In A Tone That Made Everyone Had A Shiver Follow Down Their Spine.<br>Chuckles Continued To Come Out Of The Undertaker's Throat. "Well Of Course, You Were Asking If There Was Any Place With Vacancy. Correct?" He Was Quiet For A Moment Then Continued And Threw His Gaze Over To Ciel And Sebastian. "If I Do Say, These Two Live In A Huge Mansion. How About Living Th-."  
>Getting Cut Off, There Was A Slam On A Door And A Voice Yelling From Outside. "Never Would I Live With Those Two Stalkers!" Carnage Screamed Almost Sarcastically.<p>

Ciel Left Immediately, Stomping Towards Carnage With Sebastian Following Slowly Behind Him. "For One I Already Explained It Was Curiosity! Sebastian Take Carnage To The House, Make Sure He Can't Get Out. Make Pluto Guard Him."  
>Ciel Smiled Wickedly And Thought To Himself <em>I'm Such A Respectable Person Giving Shelter To The Homeless.<br>_

Sebastian Grabbed Carnage Around The Waist And Threw Him Over His Shoulder. "Don't Struggle, I Promise To Be Gentle." Sebastian Disappeared Into The Mist Around The Morticians Home With A Devilish Smile Lingering Around His Mouth.

"Has Anyone Ever Told You Your Choice Of Clothing Is Kind Of Skimpy?" Sebastian Asked As He Continued Holding The Luggage Over His Shoulder.  
>"Has Anyone Ever Told You That Some Break Their Nose When They Fall On Their Back?"<br>Lifting Carnage Off Of Him And Onto The Ground In Front Of Himself He Laughed. "Are You Trying To Call Me An Idiot."  
>"I Guess You Aren't That Idiotic If You're Able To Figure That Out." Turning Away From Sebastian, Carnage Took A Step Forward. "So Where Is Pluto, My "Guard?""<br>"Impatient Are We?" Sebastian Teased, Putting His Hand To His Mouth And Removing His Glove. He Put Two Fingers To His Mouth A Whistled.

After About 5 Seconds There Was A Howl. "Come Here, Pluto." Sebastian's Voice Turned Darker.  
>A Huge Creature Turned From Around The Corner. "Pluto, I'd Like You To Watch Him."<br>Standing There Next To Sebastian The Creature Morphed Into A Human With Ears And A Tail.  
>Barks Surrounded The Presence Around Everyone.<br>"I'll Be Leaving To Go Get The Young Master Now, Please Behave." With That Sebastian Disappeared Into The Forest.


	2. His Butler And He, Hands Tied

**His Butler And He, Hands Tied**

"So Your Name Is Pluto?" Pluto Just Stared At Carnage With A Blank Expression.  
>"It's Boring That You Can't Talk." Letting A Minute Pass Carnage Finally Pet Pluto's Ear. Pluto's Eyes Became Soft With Lust. Moans Came From The Dogs Mouth.<br>"Well Aren't You Easily Changed. Such A Good Boy." Pluto Came Onto Carnage Sitting Over Their Lap. "Pluto Were Is The Entrance To The House. Be A Good Boy And Show Me?" Pluto Barked And Grabbed Onto Carnage's Hand As He Pulled Him Along Running To The Front Of The Manor.

Getting Pulled Forward Suddenly And Stopping Suddenly, At That Carnage Flew On Top Of Pluto.  
>"Aha, Good Boy Pluto." Carnage Said Scratching Pluto's Ear. "You're So Cute." Carnage Smiled Sweetly.<p>

Opening The Door To The Manor Carnage Was Welcomed By Unfamiliar Faces, A Gardener, A Chef, A Maid And Last A … Butler? "Excuse Me, Sorry To Intrude So Suddenly. I'm A Guest Of Sir Ciel Phantomhive. Can You Direct Me To His Study Please?"  
>The Maid Walked Up And Bowed. "Hello, Madam I'm Maylene I'll Escort You To The Study!" Maylene Was Cracking Under The Pressure Of Finally Escorting Her First Guest Of The Master's Due To The Fact That Sebastian Usually Does Things As Such. "May I Ask Why The Master Isn't With You Now, Madam?"<br>"Well, He Had Sebastian Bring Me Here Because He Still Had Business. If I Could I Would Have Stayed Back There Where I Was." Irritation Being Masked In His Voice.  
>"Ah, I See.. Sebastian." Maylene's Eyes Twinkled With The Thought Of Sebastian. Carnage Laughed Softly To Himself With That. Stopping In Front Of Dark Door, Maylene Opened It Uncovering A Bedroom. "Oh No! Wrong Room. I Always Get The Rooms Confused. So Sorry!" Maylene's Face Reddened.<br>Carnage Laughed Hysterically. "You're Quite The Clumsy One, Aren't You?"  
>"Ahahahahaha, I Uhh, I Suppose." Maylene Walked To The Next Door While Carnage Stood Still. She Continued Onto Several Doors Until She Finally Stopped. "Sorry For The Mix Up. But Here Is The Study."<br>"Thank You, Maylene. I Am Now Indebted To You." Carnage Threw Out An Honest Smile.  
>"You Don't Need To Do Anything For Me, I'm Simply Doing My Job." She Bowed And Left In A Flurry.<p>

A Whistling Noise Left Carnage's Mouth. Rustling Came From Outside The Study Where Pluto Stood His Tail Wagging Excitedly.  
>Carnage Went To Go Sit In A Big Leather Seat, But Before Sitting Pluto Hopped In His Bare Skin Rubbing Against The Seat Making A Slight Noise.<br>"Pluto You Don't Sit On Things When You Aren't Dressed." Looking Around The Room Carnage's Light Eyes Caught An Eye On A Black Coat Tails On The End Long Enough To Cover Pluto To His Knees.  
>"Come Put This On, Pluto."<br>Pluto's Arms Slid Through And Carnage Buttoned It Up. "You Look Very Professional." In Return To The Compliment Pluto's Tongue Found Its Way To The Mouth Of The Other.  
>Carnage's Face Scrunched Up As Pluto Continued Licking. "Silly Boy, Stop That."<br>Pluto Jumped Onto Carnage, Both Of Them Finding Their Way Into The Leather Seat. Pluto On Bottom And Carnage On Top. "Pluto Would You Like To Take A Nap With Me In The Chair?" Pluto Just Cuddled Himself Into Carnage As Carnage Put His Head Into The Side Of Pluto's Neck. Both Lying Peacefully With The Other The Room Was Dominated By The Silent Sounds Of Breathing.

"Sebastian, It's Time To Go Back Home. Gather Up All The Bags And Put Them Into The Cart." Ciel Said Pointing To The Multiple Bags Of Unknown Items On The Ground.  
>"Of Course, Young Master." He Picked Up The Bags Setting Then Into The Luggage Carts. Opening The Door For The Young Master To Sit He Offered His Hand. "Read To Go, Master Ciel?"<br>Ciel Stepped Into The Cart, Getting Himself Comfortable. "Did You Detain That Interest Of Mine?"  
>"What Kind Of Butler Would I Be If I Couldn't Handle Something As So?" Starting Off In The Cart They Made Their Way Back To The Manor With Little Talk And Much Silence.<p>

"Where Is Pluto With Carnage?" Ciel Said Impatiently Wanting To See His Prize.  
>"I Left Them At The Left Side Of The Manor, So Please Wait Inside Your Study And I Shall Bring Them To You, Young Master."<br>"Then I'll Leave It To You, And My Tooth Is Begging For Something Sweet. Bring Tea While You're At It."  
>"Of Course, I'll Have It All Ready For You." Sebastian Said Unloading The Cart Quickly And Heading To The Side Of The Manor.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I Thought I'd Leave A Note From The Author Here.<br>I Apologize From Some Mistakes. But I Tried To Fix The Ones I Saw.  
>As You Can See From Here, I Guess You Can Say There Is Slight BoyxBoy Action.<br>And My Thoughts Are To Continue That.  
>~So Yea. Lol.<p> 


	3. His Butler And He, Surprised

**His Butler And He, Surprised**

"Well Isn't This An Unpleasant Thing. You Aren't Here." Sebastian Said Out Loud As He Stared At The Place He Set Carnage Off At. "Well, Master Ciel Isn't Going To Be Very Happy About That." He Snickered And Made His Way To The Study.

Upon Entering He Found The Door Still Open With Ciel's Face Blaring Red. In A Hushed But Fierce Tone Ciel Spoke. "What Are They Doing In My Chair, And Even Sleeping!"  
>"Well Young Master, It Seems Your Chair Is Quite Comfy. Both Have Taken A Liking To It."<br>"Yes, Obviously. I Can See They've Taken A Liking To Your Jacket Too." Ciel Laughed, While Sebastian's Eyes Slowly Lost Humor And Glared.  
>Sebastian Made His Way Towards The Chair And Knelt Down Next To It. "Well, I Can't Stand For This. That Jacket Was New And Made Out Of The Finest Cotton." Stroking Pluto's Head Lightly He Suddenly Jerked His Ear. "Pluto! Out Of It Now!" Pluto Yelped And Let The Jacket Slip Off Of Him, Knocking Carnage Into Sebastian's Arms As He Jumped Up.<p>

Carnage Eyes Were Hazy And He Was Still In A Partial Sleep. While Still Sleepy. Carnage Wrapped His Arms Around. "Stay Still, You're So Soft." Carnage Said Slipping Pack Into A Pleasant Sleep.

Speaking Loud Enough To Be Heard But Quiet Enough Not To Wake Up What Sebastian Thought Of As A Pest Ciel Said Hesitantly. "Lay The Baggage In My Main Room. Allow Him To Sleep. And Once You're Done Bring Me Whoever Led Him Here. And Get That Damn Dog Out Of Here."  
>"Very Well, Master Ciel. Should I Also Change Him Into More Suitable Clothing?"<br>"Hmph, Of Course. I Wouldn't Want To Have Such An Unpleasant Person In My House. Get Clothes Ready For Him For The Next Day Also. We'll Go Shopping Another Day For What He Happens To Like. We Do Have A Ball We Must Attend To."  
>"Yes, It Would Be Very Bad If The Queens Watch Dog Didn't Show." Sebastian Stood Up Swiftly And Behind Him Pluto Followed Him Out The Door.<p>

Walking Down The Hall, Sebastian's Face Grew Irritated. "Pluto, Leave!"  
>Pluto's Face Grew Happy And He Pounced Onto Sebastian Making Sebastian Throw Carnage Up Into The Air. "Pluto!" Kicking Pluto In The Gut Using Him To Jump In The Air He Caught Carnage, Landing Perfectly On His Two Feet. Moving Faster To The Main Bedroom, He Opened It And Shut It Into Pluto's Face, And Outside All You Could Hear Were His Whimpers.<p>

Setting Carnage Onto The Bed, He Went Into Ciel's Closet. "You Sure Do Cause A Great Deal Of Trouble. How On Earth Do You Deal With Yourself?"  
>Carnage Moaned As He Rolled Over Exposing His Front Openly.<br>Picking Out A Long Shirt, Silk Pants For Sleeping And Some Undergarments. Sebastian Went Over To Undress The Sleeping Pain. Unbuttoning His Shirt He Pulled It Off To Find Interesting Marks.  
>"Well. Well. Well." Sebastian Snickered. "Haven't You Gotten Yourself Into Some Messes, Sir Satan."<br>Touching A Couple Of Inches Away From Carnage's Naval, Sebastian Watched Carnage's Face As He Traced His Way Up To The Next Mark Over His Right Collarbone And The Last Over The Left Side Of His Chest. Carnage's Face Remained The Same, But His Body Heat Heightened.  
>"If I Do Say So Myself. You're Very Interesting. And To Add The Undertaker Took A Liking To You Immediately… What Might Your Relations Be To This World, Carnage?" Finally Removing The Shirt Completely And Putting On The New One And Dressing Him In The Pants As Well Sebastian Shifted His Hand Into Carnage's Hair In Adoration. "You Are Such An Unpleasant Appearance But Such A Glorious One Also."<p>

"A.. Fairy.. Tale.." Carnage Said Mumbling Words In His Sleep, And Pressing His Cheek Unknowingly Into Sebastian's Hand.  
>"Fairy Tale? Ha, If Only This World Was That." Removing His Hand Gently He Covered Carnage And Walked To The Door Looking Back Quickly At The Sleeping Beauty. "Rest Well." He Said, Walking Out.<p>

Ciel Was Waiting In The Study Playing Chess By Himself. Ciel Looked Out The Window, As The Sun Started To Set In A Toned Orange-Yellow. "It's Been Such A While Since I've Had An Interesting Day Like This."

Sebastian Walked Into The Kitchen Where He Found Maylene, Bard, Finnie, And Tanaka. "May I Ask All Of You, Who Might Have Brought Carnage, Our.." His Toned Appeared Sarcastically. "Guest Inside?"  
>"That W-would Be Me Sebastian." Maylene Said Hesitantly But Proudly. "I Escorted My First Guest!"<br>Sebastian's Eyes Sharpened Onto Maylene. "You Did A Very Good Job Escorting Him. Thank You For Your Cooperation."  
>Maylene, Bard And Finnie's Eyes Widened As They Said In Unison. "HIM?"<br>"Yes, Our Guest Carnage, Is Indeed Male." Sebastian Said Calmly As He Started To Prepare Tea For The Young Master.

"That Carnage Person, Is Way To Pretty To Be A Man." Bard Said A Unlit Cigarette Hanging From His Mouth.  
>"Yea! There Is No Way Anyone Would Believe That's A Male. Might As Well Dress Him Up As A Girl!" Finny Said Babbling On About Carnage's Looks.<br>"Oh No! I Called Him A Girl So Many Times, And He Didn't Make Any Comments!" Maylene Said As She Thought. "Maybe That's Why He Was Laughing At Me, How Embarrassing!" Maylene's Face Turned Red As She Wavered Around.

"Well Now That We Are All Aware Of The Gender Of Our Guest. Please Serve Him To The Best Of Your Ability." Sebastian Said, Grabbing The Tea And Heading To The Door. "Our Guest, Is An Interest Of The Master. You Wouldn't Want To Disappoint Him." Slipping Out The Door With Those Last Few Words. He Went To Serve The Tea.


End file.
